The invention relates to an item of footwear, in particular a motorcycle boot.
It is particularly suitable for motor sports and, more particularly, off-road motorcycle sports where the feet of the user are very exposed. However, it can also be found to be advantageous for road racing or mountain biking in particular.
Motocross boots which have a leather upper onto which plastics reinforcements are fixed are already known. The reinforcements provide protection, whilst the leather brings about the connection between the reinforcements and allows a degree of flexibility. Boots of this type are hardly satisfactory since the protection is limited.